The Natalie Saga Intro
by Poison Rose
Summary: Slightly AU Gen X fic rated for future chapters. The academy's getting a new student. A very controversial new student. Why the controversy? You'll have to read it to find out, won't ya?


Untitled  
  
Summary: This is mostly just an introduction to my new saga. I'll fill in more details as time goes by.  
  
Note: This story takes place about three months after Generation X is formed and introduces two of my original characters. Now although this is a Gen X fic, please be advised that I've never read the issues, so I'm bound to make some errors. I've been browsing through fics of heroes in the Marvel universe and, well, I'm hooked.  
  
Special Note: This story is slightly AU (for reasons that will become glaringly obvious over time).  
  
Disclaimer: Unless my great aunt Joan left me a fortune I don't know about, I don't (and probably never will) own any of the Gen X kids. They belong to Marvel. Natalie and her parents, on the other hand, belong to me and I make no profit from them. Now, on with the fic!  
  
"Emma, I'm sorry to disturb you at this ungodly hour."  
  
"It's 4 AM, Sean." The dangerously low voice on the other side of the door made Sean Cassidy wince slightly. "I trust there is a good reason for your disturbance."  
  
"There is. You see, I've just received a phone call from Professor Xavier regarding a matter that he is certain you will want to look into." The door opened just a crack and the White Queen looked out in disbelief.  
  
"A matter I want to look into at four in the morning?"  
  
"Come on, lass. You know that Charles wouldn't have called if it wasn't a matter 'o some importance."  
  
Emma sighed. "I'm coming." She shut the door and sighed again, then flicked on the light. She hadn't been sleeping anyway. She hardly did these days.  
  
Sleeping only brought on those terrible nightmares, the ones where she was strapped to a chair and was forced to watch her past students die in the horrible way they did.  
  
Help us, please! I don't want to die. Ms. Frost, please help us!  
  
Emma shook her head gently, trying to clear the depressing thoughts from her mind. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her outfit for the day.  
  
Maybe this 'matter' that Charles seemed to think she would find so intriguing would be just what she needed to get her mind off her past failures.  
  
Ten minutes later, Emma entered her office, all business. Sean was waiting for her inside and she gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement before settling into her chair. She hit the speed dial button and put the phone on speaker. Before long, the voice of Charles Xavier answered.  
  
"Good morning Emma; I'm sorry to wake you."  
  
Emma shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "It's no problem, Charles," she said evenly. "Banshee assures me that this is a matter of some importance."  
  
"It is. Yesterday, I received a call from a lawyer in London. He explained to me that his 15 year old daughter has developed some very dangerous abilities over the last year, and he's concerned for her safety and the safety of those around her."  
  
Emma leaned forward, waiting for Charles to make his point. She detected a slight hesitation before he continued speaking.  
  
"We discussed matters of education and whatnot before we decided to transfer her to the Massachusetts Academy."  
  
Banshee spoke up. "Their flight arrives at 8:30 this morning."  
  
Emma arched an eyebrow. "A new student arriving is not earth shattering news, Charles. And I don't see why this would be of personal importance to me."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Does the last name Darkholme mean anything to you?"  
  
Sean watched the sheer disbelief play out on his colleague's face. "Darkholme? As in Mystique?"  
  
Charles's voice never changed. "Apparently, the good lawyer is Alexander Darkholme, Mystique's estranged half brother. He's a mutant himself, although he tends not to be too forthcoming with this information. He's a partner in a reasonably large law firm in Tokyo and apparently, his associates don't take kindly to mutants."  
  
Emma put a hand to her forehead. "So, let me get this straight. This new student is Raven Darkholme's niece."  
  
"Correct.'  
  
"And she knows what her aunt is really like." There was definitely hesitation on the other end of line.  
  
"No," Charles stated simply. "That's part of the reason her father wants her at the Academy. He's afraid that if Mystique finds out that the girl is a mutant, she'll kidnap her. Apparently, even though they're estranged, she somehow learned that he had children and she calls them often."  
  
"So, they view 'aunt' Raven as a friend, someone to confide in."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Our role in this whole affair is to watch over and protect this girl." Banshee put in.  
  
Emma frowned. "What about his other children?"  
  
Charles sighed. "The other girl is only ten and she hasn't begun to show any signs of mutation."  
  
Getting up from her seat, Emma began to pace. "I see. So, the plane arrives at 8:30." She glanced at her colleague. "I take it Sean will pick her up."  
  
"Actually, lass," the Irishman smiled. "You'll be picking them up." Emma rose both eyebrows.  
  
"The mother requested that you be there." Charles's disembodied voice said, answering her unspoken question. "She says she has something to discus with you."  
  
The White Queen stopped pacing. "Does she know me?"  
  
"I believe so. She seemed to be especially interested when I told her that you were the principal at the Academy."  
  
Emma pondered that statement. She wasn't eager to revisit anyone from her past, but if the person was the mother of one of her students.  
  
"Did she tell you her name?"  
  
"No, actually. She did say that she was a friend."  
  
"Hmm." Emma didn't like being led into anything blind, but she had to admit that her curiosity was aroused. "Alright then. I'll bring one of the students with me, so that the girl can have someone her own age to talk with."  
  
"Good idea. Maybe Jubilee would be a good choice."  
  
"It's settled then," the professor said.  
  
"Oh, professor," Emma said. "I almost forgot; what's the girl's name?"  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"Mr. Cassidy?" Paige Guthrie ventured in science that morning.  
  
"Yes, lass?"  
  
"Have you seen Jubilee today? She woke up before any of us and we haven't seen her at all."  
  
Sean sighed at put down his book. "She's gone with Ms. Frost to pick up a new student at the airport."  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Then the questions began.  
  
"A new student?" "Boy or girl?" "How old?" "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Sean smiled at their enthusiasm. "Lads, lasses, I'll answer all yuir questions, but one at a time." Silence fell over the room once again. Sean cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, there's a new student; she's a lass and she's 15 years old. Angelo?" he said, nodding to the Hispanic mutant with his hand in the air.  
  
"So you and Frosty forgot to tell us this chica was coming?"  
  
"We only found out early this morning when the Professor called, lad. Rest assured, we would have told ye earlier if we'd known." Banshee's smirk was unmistakable.  
  
*So, what's the gel's name, or will we 'ave ta beg for that too?* Jonathan asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Banshee paused. He wasn't sure how to broach this subject with them, but they needed to discuss this before they met her or there'd be major issues with her last name.  
  
"Well, Mr. Cassidy?" Monet's query jolted him out of his reverie. He decided to tell them first and then answer any questions they might have afterwards.  
  
"Her name is Natalie Darkholme."  
  
Ok, then! The intro's over now so you can get yourselves ready for the rest of my saga. Now, this is my first X-men fic so please R&R! 


End file.
